


Встреча у колодца

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Fairy tales [2]
Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Иногда фея-крестная может принять очень необычный облик и сэкономить на хрустальных туфельках…





	Встреча у колодца

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на челлендж в виде литературной игры – составления текстов с заданными словами (в тексте выделены курсивом), в данном случае это слова «гречка», «белоручка», «сноб», «рентген», «брелок», «отстающий», «колодец», «аист», «сумо», «Гренландия».

Утерев пот со лба, Синди с удвоенной силой принялась крутить ручку _колодца_. В потревоженном зеркале воды плескался зазубренный кругляш луны, напоминая металлический _брелок_ , какой носят ландскнехты. Поскрипывая, старенький ворот тянул вверх ведро с водой. Тяжелое. Очень тяжелое… Наверное, уже двадцатое за сегодняшний день.   
  
Взявшись за холодную мокрую дужку, девушка ощутила прилив отчаяния. Шмякнув ведро наземь, она присела на закраину колодца и закрыла холодными руками пылающее лицо. Главное, не смотреть! Не смотреть туда, где слева, далеко на холме, сияет множеством огней королевский замок.   
  
Там сейчас бал… Прекрасный юный принц, которого она, Синди, видела всего один раз в жизни, да и то издалека (на королевском параде, год назад), сейчас, возможно, кружит в танце какую-нибудь из ее сводных сестер. А король, занудный старый _сноб_ ,  может быть, как раз вальсирует с ее жирной мачехой.  
  
Эта мерзкая смуглая тетка, похожая на борца _сумо_ ,  едва похоронив отца Синди, кинулась искать себе мужа на балах. Да-да, искать мужа прежде всего себе, любимой, а уже затем – этим двум тощим белобрысым уродинам, по какой-то случайности являющимся ее родными дочерьми. Про нее же, про Синди, и говорить было нечего. Ее, нелюбимую падчерицу, мачеха и близко не подпускала к бальным залам.  
  
Нет, Синди вовсе не была _белоручкой_. Она умела и шить, и вязать, и готовить. Но ей и в страшном сне присниться не могло, что она, дочь богатого купца, после смерти родителей будет выполнять в своем доме для чужих ей, по сути, людей самую черную работу. Например, таскать воду из колодца… Впрочем, это еще ладно. По крайней мере, такая работа, хотя и тяжелая, не была бессмысленной: вода ведь сама из колодца домой не придет. Но разбирать _гречку_ и чечевицу, которые эта проклятая мачеха нарочно смешала в одной миске – вот это было не только тяжело, но и унизительно! Вспомнив об этом, Синди не смогла сдержать жарких слез обиды. Ей захотелось дать мачехе такого пинка, чтобы та летела отсюда до самой _Гренландии_!  
  
\- Не плачь, детка… - раздался ласковый голос откуда-то сверху. Синди, вздрогнув от страха, подняла голову. Здесь в этот час не могло быть никого, кроме нее: мачеха и сестры уже два часа как уехали на бал, а единственная приходящая служанка, старая Элиза, давным-давно ушла домой.  
  
С крыши на Синди глядел _аист_ ,  сидевший в гнезде. Больше там никого не было. Девушке стало так страшно, что она даже плакать перестала. Сойти с ума – вот только этого не хватало! И было бы из-за чего! Из-за обид на эту корову, когда-то окрутившую ее доверчивого, доброго отца? Не-ет… Не дождетесь, мачеха и сестры! Синди храбро шмыгнула носом и сказала аисту:  
  
\- Я не сошла с ума! А ты не умеешь говорить!  
  
Отвернувшись от птицы, она подняла ведро с водой и понесла его к дому.  
  
\- Ты права ровно наполовину, - раздался тот же голос. – Да, ты не сошла с ума. Но я все же умею говорить. Потому что я никакой не аист, а твоя фея-крестная…  
  
Синди, вздохнув, смирилась со своей участью и подумала, что если даже она и сошла с ума, то по крайней мере, ей будет с кем поболтать этим тоскливым осенним вечером… Она опустила ведро и глянула вверх.   
  
\- А почему же я до сих пор не знала, что у меня есть фея-крестная? И почему ты выглядишь как аист, а не как прекрасная дама с волшебной палочкой? – ехидно спросила она.  
  
\- А ты думаешь, ты у меня единственная крестница? – в тон ей ответил аист. - Всех вас пока навестишь – умаешься. Поэтому я по большей части предпочитаю такое обличье: в нем мне перелеты удаются намного легче. И нет у меня никакой палочки – это только в сказках бывает. Истинное волшебство творится сердцем…  
  
\- Сердцем? – горько усмехнулась Синди. – А вот сотвори сейчас своим сердцем, чтобы я познакомилась с королевским сыном и вышла за него замуж!  
  
\- Назло мачехе и сестрам? – иронично вопросил аист.  
  
\- Да!- горячо воскликнула Синди.  – То есть, нет. Не только… Просто, он мне так понравился тогда, на параде... Не потому, что принц! А просто – понравился… Красивый такой! И сразу видно, очень добрый. Я его никак с тех пор забыть не могу…  
  
\- Да вижу, что не можешь забыть… Я, конечно, не   _Рентген_ ,  но твоя душа у меня вся как на ладони, - задумчиво протянул аист.  
  
\- А кто такой этот Рентген? – удивилась Синди.  
  
\- Да так, волшебник один. Из будущего. Забудь… - смущенно пробормотала фея-крестная, и Синди действительно сразу забыла это слово.   
  
\- Только не проговорись мачехе и сестрам, что мне принц нравится! - вдруг спохватилась Синди. – А то они мне совсем житья не дадут…  
  
\- Ты всерьез полагаешь, что я стану разговаривать с этими глупыми гусынями? – усмехнулась птица. – Да и времени у меня нет на беседы. Завтра утром я должна быть у Белоснежки, чтобы проводить ее к гномам. А через два дня меня ждет Спящая красавица – в ее мире как раз прошло сто лет, и ей пора просыпаться…  
  
\- Так ты что, уже улетаешь? – упавшим голосом спросила Синди.  
  
\- Да, но прежде сделаю то, зачем прибыла сюда, - ответила фея-крестная. – Только, извини, все будет скромно, без помпы: никаких дешевых эффектов, типа кучеров-крыс и карет из тыквы. Поняла? Лови свое счастье! Всего тебе хорошего!  
  
И аист, распахнув огромные крылья, взмыл в ночное небо. Синди, раскрыв рот, смотрела ему вслед. Потом перевела дух и устало потерла лоб. «Переутомилась я сегодня, вот и чудится всякое… Надо будет лечь спать пораньше», - подумала девушка.  
  
Она потянулась было к ведру и обнаружила, что половину воды расплескала, когда до этого шмякнула ведро о землю. Делать нечего: пришлось вновь укреплять ведро на конце цепи и опускать в колодец. Снова закрутился скрипучий ворот…  
  
А в это время на окраине их маленького городка через заставу вихрем промчались два всадника. Стражник у ворот всхрапнул и проснулся от топота копыт. Но когда он наконец смог продрать глаза, то никого не увидел – всадники уже скрылись в узких улочках бедняцкого квартала.  
  
\- Постойте, ваше высочество! Умоляю! – отчаянно вопил сильно _отстающий_ от своего спутника человек на гнедом коне. – Вы не так поняли его величество! Это было отеческое пожелание, а не королевский приказ!     
  
\- Замолчи! Я все прекрасно понял! – бешено прокричал ему в ответ первый всадник, пришпоривая своего белого коня. – Я никому не позволю распоряжаться моей судьбой! Даже отцу! И сам выберу ту, на ком женюсь!  
  
Они вихрем пронеслись сквозь кварталы ремесленников, но дальше на их пути лежали торговые ряды. То там, то здесь среди прилавков возвышались огромные тюки и стопки ящиков, возле которых крепко спали хозяева этого добра – крестьяне из окрестных сел, приехавшие в город на завтрашнюю воскресную ярмарку. Принц поневоле умерил шаг своего коня, и придворному наконец удалось его нагнать.  
  
Устав от яростной вспышки гнева, принц хмуро молчал. Его спутник тоже не решался заговорить. Так и ехали эти двое – молча, как призраки. Их изысканные бальные костюмы, странно выглядящие в таком месте, как рынок, переливались драгоценными камнями в свете луны. Наконец торговые ряды кончились, и копыта коней застучали по брусчатке широкой улицы богатого квартала.  
  
\- Пить хочется… - капризно сказал принц.  
  
\- Время, конечно, уже позднее… Но слышите? Где-то скрипит колодезный ворот… Думаю, очень скоро вы утолите свою жажду, ваше высочество, - торопливо ответил придворный, весьма довольный переменой темы разговора.  
  
Ориентируясь на звук, всадники медленно свернули в переулок и подъехали к ажурным воротам большого красивого дома. Недалеко от ворот во дворе возвышался колодец. Принц рассеянно глянул на него и остолбенел, увидев стройную девушку, которая как раз снимала с колодезной цепи полное ведро воды. Белокурые волосы незнакомки переливались таинственным серебром в свете луны.    
  
\- Как она прекрасна! – прошептал завороженный принц.  
  
За скрипом ворота и звяканьем колодезной цепи Синди не сразу услыхала негромкий стук копыт. Когда же она, взявшись за ручку ведра и приподняв его, подняла голову, то увидела на улице, прямо у их ворот, двух роскошно одетых всадников – человека средних лет и юношу. Тот из всадников, что помоложе, смотрел прямо на нее. Синди вгляделась в его лицо, освещенное загадочным лунным светом – и застыла на месте. В ночной тишине легонько звякнула дужка ведра, покатившегося к ее ногам…

2013


End file.
